Storm
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: KiKuro—hanya malam ini saja dia ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasanya menjadi egois. Birthday fic for Akane Akemichi.


**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No commercial profit taken.  
**Warning** future!AU, sho-ai, OOC, fluff gagal, diksi pergi ke laut, cliché, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
**A/N**: birthday fic for Akane Akemichi; happy belated birthday, dear!

* * *

**Storm**

by datlostpanda

* * *

Kadang Tetsuya akan terbangun di tengah malam—dengan sekujur tubuh basah oleh keringat dingin, jantung berdegup kencang, dan napas menderu satu-satu—kala gelegar guntur membelah hening semesta.

Dia akan langsung menyingkir dari tempat tidur lalu menyingkap tirai, memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Dari iris matanya yang mengimitasi warna langit, Tetsuya (biasanya) akan mendapati rinai hujan bercampur angin ribut mengacak-acak kota. Cahaya kilat menambah semarak parade tengah malam mereka.

Melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu, alis Tetsuya pasti akan bergerak sedemikian rupa membentuk sebuah keryitan ngeri.

Badai datang.

Dan Tetsuya tidak akan pernah lagi terlelap setelah itu. Tak pernah. Dia hanya akan membaringkan diri sambil menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar. Menunggu badai pergi. Hanya sendirian di ranjang yang sebenarnya bisa ditiduri dua orang tersebut. Berharap Ryouta, orang yang seharusnya tidur di sisinya malam itu, akan baik-baik saja dalam penerbangan dan akan kembali membawa matahari bersama kepulangannya.

Pertamanya semua hal itu hanya Tetsuya lakukan sekali-dua kali. Namun lambat laun menjadi sebuah kebiasaan kala badai datang. Terutama saat Ryouta sedang absen dari sisinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Malam-malam mengerikan itu akan Tetsuya lewati dengan mencengkeram ujung selimut erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Terus mencengkeram. Berusaha berpegangan pada satu hal solid yang mampu mempertahankan sensasi realitas tetap ada dalam dirinya. Dia juga akan mengejar napas yang perlahan lepas dari paru-paru sambil sibuk mengutuk semuanya.

Tetsuya akan mengutuk profesi Ryouta yang membuatnya sering absen untuk menemaninya di malam-malam suram. Juga mengutuk badai yang datang pada jam-jam malam. Membuatnya tak tenang.

Dia baru berhenti mengutuk saat badai telah pergi dan hanya meninggalkan sisa-sisa berupa kekacauan di halaman depan. Dan ketika Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengintip, ia melihat matahari mulai menapak di ufuk timur.

Badai telah berakhir. Hari baru dimulai kembali.

* * *

Semesta menghitam kelam. Hawa menusuk memenuhi udara. Angin bertiup ganas. Guntur datang memeriahkan suasana berteriak lantang membawa berita; badai besar akan datang. Suaranya nyaring memekakkan telinga.

Tetsuya, dalam satu tarikan napas, terbangun. Tubuh penuh peluh itu gemetar hebat. Jantungnya berdetak dalam tempo tak beraturan. Napas saling kejar-kejaran. Pengalaman membuat tangannya refleks menyingkap selimut, sedangkan tubuh mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera berlari ke arah jendela. Dia harus melihat keadaan.

Tapi sebuah lengan putih yang kekar dan melingkar di pinggangnya menahan Tetsuya untuk bergerak.

Tetsuya pun menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Ryouta duduk di sampingnya dengan tubuh bagian atas terbuka. Dada itu begitu bidang dan putih. Ada gurat khawatir yang menghias jelas di sudut-sudut wajah.

Ryouta mengusap lembut pipi kanan Tetsuya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Berusaha mengusir peluh yang menetes di sekitar wajah Tetsuya.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan retoris.

Tetsuya tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap mata Ryouta; lekat dan dalam. Kemudian meraih tangan si pirang yang masih berada di pipinya dengan kedua tangan dan menahannya agar tetap berada di sana.

Kise Ryouta tertegun sejenak. Tadinya ia ingin refleks bertanya, ada apa, Tetsuya. Tapi lidahnya berhenti bergerak kala ia bisa merasakan getaran tak biasa yang berpusat dari lengan kanannya yang saat ini Tetsuya genggam.

Tetsuya gemetar. Demi Tuhan, Tetsuya gemetar!

Ryouta ribut bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Ada apa dengan Tetsuya? Mengapa ia gemetar? Apa dia ketakutan? Jika ya, maka apa yang membuatnya seperti ini?

**Apa?**

Ryouta kepalang bingung. Ini kali pertama dia mendapati Tetsuya gemetar ketakutan seperti ini. Di matanya, Tetsuya selalu terlihat seperti langit musim panas. Menenangkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Tapi Tetsuya yang gemetar begini...?

Ryouta benar-benar tak punya ide.

Badai masih riuh berpesta di luar. Pohon-pohon bergoyang. Akar mereka mencengkeram tanah kuat-kuat. Enggan tersapu dalam kekacauan.

Di dalam kamar, Tetsuya menggumam pelan.

"Maafkan aku."

Ryouta mengeryit. Bingung.

"Maaf," pemuda itu membuat repetisi, "tapi bisakah kau membiarkan ... tetap seperti ini? Sebentar saja."

Cengkeraman Tetsuya menguat ketika petir, sekali lagi, meruntuhkan senyap dengan bunyi gelegar menyakitkan telinga. Ryouta menahan napas. Dari sisa-sisa cahaya kilat, dia bisa melihat Tetsuya memejamkan mata erat. Ketakutan.

Badai telah membuatnya takut.

Lalu, seakan mendapat pencerahan, Ryouta segera menarik Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan pipi pemuda biru itu bersentuhan dengan dadanya yang bidang dan telanjang.

Ryouta membenamkan hidungnya di antara helai rambut Tetsuya, sementara tangan kanannya mengusap punggung pemuda itu dengan irama menyenangkan dan tangannya yang lain menahan berat badan.

Tak ada untaian kalimat romantis atau kata-kata memabukkan yang mampu menyeret siapapun ke dalam ketidaksadaran. Kise Ryouta, sekarang, adalah orang lebih senang mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan lugas tanpa bunga-bunga kata berlebihan. Terutama dalam situasi begini. Situasi yang membuatnya panik hingga memberi efek pada seluruh fungsi tubuhnya: lidah Ryouta kelu dan otaknya tak sanggup mencari kosa kata rumit.

Yang mampu lolos dari dalam mulut Ryouta hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana.

"... Aku ada di sini."

Sederhana. Namun kalimat itu membuat ketakutan perlahan-lahan pergi dari pundak Tetsuya. Melegakan dadanya yang sesaat lalu dihimpit sesak.

Perlahan, tapi pasti. Tetsuya merasakan ketenangan dalam dirinya berangsur kembali seiring dengan ayunan tangan Ryouta.

Begitu seluruh panik Tetsuya hilang, Ryouta menuntun tubuh milik Tetsuya kembali berbaring. Lembut. Seolah jika Ryouta berlaku kasar dan selebor sedikit saja, maka Tetsuya akan hancur berkeping-keping. Tak lagi bisa diperbaiki.

Ryouta menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher Tetsuya dan kembali bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi Tetsuya segera menarik tubuh itu dan memeluk Ryouta, erat.

Tetsuya tak ingin melepas Ryouta. Tidak untuk malam ini.

Dia membisikkan permohonan dalam hati. Jika malam-malam yang lalu Tetsuya harus rela melepas Ryouta demi profesionalitas kerja, maka hanya malam ini saja dia ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasanya menjadi egois.

Tetsuya hanya ingin memejamkan mata seperti ini; dengan lengan merengkuh utuh tubuh Ryouta yang wangi _musk_.

Dia ingin Ryouta seutuhnya. Hanya untuk malam ini.

Ryouta sepertinya mengerti dengan pesan yang Tetsuya sampaikan secara tersirat, karena selanjutnya ia tersenyum penuh pengertian dan meletakkan dagu di puncak kepala Tetsuya. Ryouta kemudian mengusap belakang kepala Tetsuya dengan irama yang (sekali lagi) begitu menenangkan.

Semua kehangatan yang Ryouta beri terasa menyenangkan hingga membuat Tetsuya terbuai, tanpa sadar membiarkan kantuk menggelayut di pundak. Membuat matanya berat. Dan perlahan, Tetsuya menutup mata. Terayun sekali lagi ke dalam tidur nyenyak. Bersama Ryouta di sisinya.

Riuh badai di luar kini tak beda dengan alunan _lullaby _yang dilantunkan para peri. Indah. Tak pernah lagi terdengar mengerikan.

**FIN**

* * *

**a/n **eng, saya nggak tau Kuroko aslinya takut badai apa enggak, tapi kayaknya sih nggak. tapi mari kita di sini pura-pura aja dia begitu #duak

sedikit penjelasan, takut maksud yang saya siratkan nggak ketangkep, sebenernya saya nggak maksud bikin Kuroko takut badai. jadi, dia di sini lebih ke ... apa yah, mungkin khawatir sama Kise kali ya. karena kita semua tahu Kise, dengan profesinya sebagai pilot, kadang nggak bisa pulang dan Kuroko, sebagai pasangan *ehem* sering wanti-wanti/takut Kise kenapa-napa. apalagi pas ada badai. makanya dia suka kebangun tengah malem gitu kalo lagi badai.

intinya sih, fic ini tentang istri yang nungguin suami pulang /GAKGITU

oh ya, buat adekku, Akane Akemichi alias Adel, selamat ultah yaa~~~! /o/ /terjang

iya, ultahnya emang udah lewat. dan aku baru ngasih kado tanggal segini. HAHAHAHAHHA /dirajam

pokoknya, otanome, dek. semoga dikasih umur panjang dan sehat selalu. semoga nanti juga diberi kemudahan buat ngadepin ujian, yaaa. pokoknya, wish you nothing but the best :""")))) /haggu

kritik dan saran amat dinanti :)))

salam,

datlostpanda


End file.
